


Teach Me To Live - Give Me The Strength To Try

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Tina's rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Live - Give Me The Strength To Try

Tina has tried so hard to move on, keep everything together and yet, somehow, she keeps coming back to that night. The night she was attacked, the night she was raped. She hates herself for remembering. She remembers Eve, Eve finding her, Eve challenging her until finally she tells her. She was finally, finally understood and Eve never once let go of her, when she needed to be held. Now though, now she wants to forget, to move on, properly. Eve has been so kind, so incredibly kind. 

Eve finds her staring out the window and waits, she always waits, she can't bring herself to startle the girl, even now. Tina turns from the window, looks up at her and smiles a little. They have long ago moved in. Eve refusing to send Tina home until she's ready. Now though she moves closer, she's learning to cope, slowly. Eve has always been there, silently supportive, and now, even when she's still struggling with everything, still stifling her screams at night, still remembering, she can't help but hope. She has Eve. Eve smiles, strokes her cheek gently and allows her to curl against her, stroking a hand through her hair. 

"Feeling a little better?"

"Thanks to you... yes."


End file.
